


In The Sunlight

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Grinding, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is napping in their apartment and Aichi goes to join him. Things don't go quite according to plan, but neither of them are complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sunlight

It's a warm, sunny afternoon and the apartment is bright with the light filtering in through the windows. Aichi closes his books, finally finished with his assignment for college, and looks around for Kai. Their apartment isn't very big and Aichi's position on the couch gives him a clear view of the rest of the room. 

He smiles when he finds Kai lying on the floor, in a large patch of a sunlight. His eyes are shut and his breaths are deep and even as Aichi crosses the room and sits down beside him, careful not to block the sun. Kai looks peaceful, his forehead smoothed of the frown lines that are often there. His arms are folded under his head and there's plenty of space right beside him. Aichi settles down beside Kai, propping his head up with a hand. He watches Kai for a moment, a fond smile spreading across his lips, and presses a kiss into his hair.

Kai doesn't stir, but Aichi hears him suck in a breath. Aichi kisses Kai's temple, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then pulls away. Kai makes no outward reaction but Aichi chuckles softly, knowing him better than that.

"I know you're awake, Kai."

Cracking an eye open, Kai looks at Aichi with a small smile. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Mm, but now that you're awake, I can do this." Aichi kisses Kai on the lips, gasping as he's pulled closer. Kai deepens their kiss, his hands going to Aichi's hair. 

"I guess so," Kai concedes, his smile growing as Aichi shifts a little to straddle him. 

"You're so warm," Aichi murmurs, his hands running over Kai's chest, the material of his shirt warmed by both the sunlight and his body heat. "A few more minutes and I probably would have ended up napping in the sun with you."

"Here I thought you were showing me the benefits of being awake." Kai raises an eyebrow at Aichi. "We can always nap later."

Aichi hums, leaning forward to kiss Kai. "That's true. For now…"

He doesn't finish his sentence and he doesn't have to, because Kai understands. His hands settle on Aichi's hips, bringing them closer. Kai kisses him, open-mouthed and unrelenting until Aichi can barely breathe, until Aichi has to pull back for air, gasping and panting, heart pounding as Kai grins up at him. He goes back for more, kissing the smug look off Kai's face until he's the one lying there, wide-eyed and dazed. 

Except then Kai reverses their positions, rolling them over so Aichi is the one on his back. Kai kneels over Aichi, using his elbows to prop him up, eyes burning with desire. Aichi matches it, holding Kai's gaze for a beat before very deliberately tilting his head back, exposing his neck. 

Kai's teeth are sinking into the sensitive skin immediately, biting gently, then sucking over it. Aichi is not made of glass and Kai has never treated him like he is. As gentle as he can be with Aichi, he can also be just as rough and it all boils down to what Aichi wants. 

This afternoon, Aichi wants a mix of both. He doesn't even have to say as much, because Kai picks up on it instinctively. He pins Aichi down with his weight, his teeth a gentle scrape against Aichi's neck that barely even leaves a trail behind. Aichi whimpers, spreading his legs further and bending them so he can hold Kai by the sides, keeping him right where he is. 

Kai rocks his hips, kissing Aichi's neck. Aichi gasps, tightening his grip on Kai, then grinds right back. They both gasp, repeating it but slower this time, much more deliberate. Aichi hums, warm and loose-limbed from the sun, from Kai's attention, content to do just this. 

"We're going to make a mess," Aichi murmurs, as he slides a hand up Kai's shirt, running over the smooth plane of his back. He doesn't mind. Tomorrow's laundry day anyway, and he doesn't want to get up from where he is right now with Kai.

"Yeah." Kai doesn't sound bothered by it either. He kisses Aichi's neck again, and this time Aichi can feel the curve of his smile. 

Their movements are unhurried, but they don't stop once. Kai takes hold of Aichi's leg, wrapping it around him a little tighter so they can shift to bring their bodies flush against each other. 

"Aichi," Kai gasps and for one overwhelming moment, Aichi can't breathe. It doesn't matter how often it happens now, but he doesn't know how to deal with being the centre of Kai's universe, being the sole recipient of his attention. It's overwhelming in all the best ways, with his gentle touches, his firm kisses, his focus shifting to making sure that Aichi comes first. 

"Kai… Kai…" Aichi pants, arching off the floor and against Kai's body.

"Come for me," Kai whispers, and that's all Aichi needs. He obeys with a whimper, wrapping his arms around Kai tightly as he picks up his pace. "You're beautiful, Aichi. You're mine."

"Yours," Aichi repeats, gasping for breath. "Your turn too, Kai. Let me see you." 

He watches as Kai's expression changes, overcome with pleasure, the way he rides out his orgasm as he moans Aichi's name. 

They don't part for a moment, even as they both pant for air. Kai kisses Aichi's lips before lying down beside him, but neither of them make an attempt to go any further than that.

"I like being here," Aichi says, smiling as he turns to look at Kai. "I like being here with you. I don't even think it would matter where I am, actually, as long as I'm with you. Whether it's the floor of our apartment or somewhere else, if we're together…"

"I love you," Kai interrupts, kissing Aichi hard. When Aichi touches Kai's cheeks, they're warm, and it makes him smile. Kai pulls away, looking embarrassed. Aichi kisses the tip of his nose, smiling with such fondness that he doesn't even know what to do with all of it. 

"I love you too, Kai. How about we shower and change, and then we return right here? I still want to have that nap with you."

"Yeah." With a gentle smile, Kai kisses him again. "That sounds pretty perfect to me."


End file.
